


Inappropriate Sexual Conduct

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A fic set after the end of the series.  Barbara is not happy about being sent on a training course.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Inappropriate Sexual Conduct

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Climbing into the passenger seat of the Bristol, I passed Tommy a piece of paper.

“Have you seen the latest missive from on high?"

He scanned it briefly before passing it back to me.

“The ‘Challenging Inappropriate Sexual Conduct in the Workplace’ course; I’ve seen it.”

“I’m insulted that we have to attend.”

“Everyone has to.”

I folded my arms, pouting sadly. “I can’t think of any occasion when someone has behaved in a sexually inappropriate way towards me.”

“I should think not!”

My pout transformed into a wicked grin. “No one’s ever been brave enough, especially since you started glowering at them over my shoulder.”

Tommy twisted in his seat, “I have to glower at them, you won’t let me tattoo ‘property of Tommy Lynley’ on your forehead.”

“Who needs a tattoo when I'm always introduced as MY sergeant?” 

“You’ve never complained.”

“Why would I? After all, you’re MY inspector.”

“I am your inspector, aren’t I.” 

It wasn’t really a question, but I answered it anyway. “Yes, just as I’ll always be your sergeant.”

“You could be something more.”

“More than your sergeant? What more could I possibly be?” 

He leant in so that his face was millimeters from mine, his breath warm on my skin. “You could be my wife.”

"If you're serious then my answer would be yes."

"I'm serious."

My heart was racing but my voice was surprisingly steady. "Then I say yes.

He kissed me until we were breathless. Breaking apart, my wicked grin returned. “You do know that what we just did could be classed as inappropriate sexual conduct.”

He leant in to kiss me again. “I won’t report it if you don’t.”


End file.
